


Share It

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [34]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they share a treat on a hot summer's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share It

It was hot. Unbelievably hot - the hottest summer day so far, the sun burning in a cloudless sky. They’d been sweating just standing still and the shade barely gave them any relief. And that was why they’d found themselves at the swimming pool, deserted because it was the holidays and most everyone had either stayed indoors, gone off on vacation or gravitated towards the air-conditioned shopping centre, beach or public pool.

The Iwatobi school pool, therefore had been completely free - a hidden oasis of quiet that Haru had revelled in, being able to swim peacefully. He drifted along the bottom of it, occasionally floating to the top and to lie at the surface with the water buoying him, contentedly listening to Rin and Nagisa who were sat at the edge of the pool sharing an ice cream. He imagined he could feel the waves that their lazily swinging feet stirred under the water, even if he knew it wasn’t possible. It was when the sound of their chatter faded out into quiet that lasted a little while too long to just be a break in the conversation that he looked up.

They were making out. Nagisa’s head cradled in Rin’s hands, fingers threaded through his curly blond hair, the ice cream still held loosely in Nagisa’s hand and melting over his fingers and onto Rin. He paid it no mind, distracted as he was by Rin’s mouth on his, lips moving softly and gently over each other. Their hands were wandering downwards, slowing trailing the line of toned stomachs to the waistbands of their shorts to fondle growing bulges. And hell is Haru was going to be left out.

He swam silently over, gliding through the water swiftly and surfaced under their feet suddenly, pulling them into the water as he fell back. He had a moment to savour their surprised expressions before all three of them were obscured in a mighty splash. And when they surfaced once more, he didn’t give either of them much time to reorient themselves before sweeping Nagisa into a kiss even as he turned and manoeuvred them to sandwich Nagisa between himself and Rin.

Not one to miss anything, Rin joined them quickly, stealing Nagisa’s mouth as soon as he and Haru paused to breathe, the three of them pressed close together as they shared each other, damp skin on damp skin. Their legs twined together beneath them, friction offset by the cool of the water, they took their time to bring each other to completion.

It was much later that they climbed out of the pool that Nagisa caught sight of the melted puddle by the poolside and remembered, very briefly, to be upset.

“Haru-chan! My ice-cream!”

“Mm, I’ll buy you another one.”


End file.
